


Torture Me So Sweetly

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Comedy of Errors, F/F, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie works in a flower shop and Finnick comes in every Valentine's Day with the same order for two bouquets. This year, Finnick leaves his number. Annie thinks he's a sleaze and throws it away. But flowers aren't always romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture Me So Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little bit of Valentine's fluff. The title comes from the Evanescence song Good Enough (which Amy Lee wrote for her husband).
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day and happy reading!

Annie hated Valentine's Day. Well, she didn't _hate_ it, but she didn't love it nearly as much as she used to since she started working at the flower shop seven years before.

Orders started coming in two weeks before the big day and Delly worked alongside Prim, who had just started that month, to get the arrangements ready for Rory and Gale to deliver all day. People still came in to make orders in a steady stream from the time the doors opened. Madge and Annie filled orders out front as quickly as possible.

And then _he_ walked in. Finnick. Every Valentine's Day, he came in and ordered the same thing. It was usually the same time in late afternoon, so he must come in after work.

"How can I help you?" Annie asked, starting to fill out the order form.

Finnick gave Annie a dazzling smile as he leaned over the counter "A dozen long-stem red roses, the prettiest you got. And six—"

"Of the most perfect purple tulips in existence along with some babies' breath." Annie finished for him.

He gave her a flirtatious look, his green eyes glinting. "Do I come here too often?"

She finished the order form and passed it along to Madge to fill as she finished the transaction. "Most people order one set of bouquets. I remember the ones who buy two. Especially if they're the same every year." She pointed to the screen and read out the amount due.

"You got a good memory." He handed over his card, holding onto it a moment. "You think that I'm keeping my wife in the dark about a mistress?"

"Perhaps." She slid the card through the reader and dug for a pen. "What I don't understand is why you could possibly still be married and seeing the same woman on the side for the better part of a decade."

He chuckled and took the pen, signing his name quickly. "Well, secrets are secrets for a reason, Annie." He slid the paper across the table. Then he plucked one of the florist cards off the counter and scribbled something on it. "But just so you know, I'm not a jerk." He sat the pen and card on the table just as Madge came over with his bouquets. With one last smirk and a sly wink, he was out the door, clutching the flowers to his chest.

Madge giggled and held up the card. She read, "'Call me.'" She handed it over. "Took him long enough."

Annie crumpled up the card and tossed it in the trash. "I'm not calling that guy. He seems like a player." She greeted the next customer and lost herself in work. She would not think about Finnick for the rest of the day. She was determined.

* * *

 

Finnick rapped his knuckles on the door to Johanna's apartment. She opened it wearing only a towel, her hair dripping wet.

"You actually have a date?" He asked in shock.

"What's it to you?" She demanded. And then she saw the flowers in his hand. "Fuck, you're still doing that?"

"Yes. Every Valentine's Day, I bring you flowers and then we order pizza and drink beer and complain about being dateless." He looked her over again. "But you failed to inform me the plans had changed."

She plucked the flowers from his hand and turned to her apartment. "She just asked me today."

"Last minute?" Finnick followed, closing the door behind himself.

Johanna put the bouquet in a glass of water. "She's been hinting for a while." She dropped her towel as she started digging through the pile of clothes on her couch. "Her name is Cressida."

Finnick recognized that name. "Didn't I meet her? At that work party of yours?"

"Maybe." She pulled on her undergarments and then walked into her bedroom. "Mind if I re-gift your flowers?"

"Uh, yeah. I get those for you." He leaned against the door frame and watched as she shimmied into a sleek red dress that stopped well above her knees and had a plunging neckline that only barely covered her bra. "You look hot."

"Thanks." She grinned.

Finnick sighed. "So what am I supposed to do tonight?"

"Do I look like I give a fuck? I might get laid tonight." Johanna grinned. "You should call that flower shop girl."

"I don't have her number." He grumbled. "I gave her mine, but she hasn't called yet."

"It's one of the busiest days of the year for florists. I bet she's still working." She stepped in front of him. "Zip me."

Finnick pulled the zipper up and gently squeezed Johanna's shoulders. "Have a good time. Maybe I'll go spend the evening with my grandma."

"That's even lamer than sharing beer and pizza with me." She turned and kissed his cheek. "Go back to the flower shop."

He sighed. "I guess I could." He pushed himself away from the door. "Have fun. I want details when she leaves in the morning."

"You'll definitely get the play-by-play." She disappeared into her bathroom and Finnick let himself out.

* * *

 

Annie heaved a sigh of relief when Madge flipped the closed sign around. "Done." She breathed.

"Can we have tomorrow off?" Prim asked, stretching her arms around her body.

"You can." Madge said. "Because it's your day."

Prim grinned. "Thanks."

Gale piped up, "Why does the new girl get the day after Valentine's off? It should be you." He gave Prim a teasing grin.

Madge chuckled. "Because Rory's off too." She pointed to the young man. "Did you ask her out yet?"

Rory blushed and said softly, "Yeah. Thanks for giving us the same day."

Gale clapped him on the shoulder. "Have fun." He slid his arm around Madge's waist. "We have a reservation."

"We do." Madge giggled and took his hand. "Let's get going."

They all headed toward the front door and stopped short when they saw Finnick standing outside.

"Annie, did you call him?" Madge asked.

Annie shook her head. "He's got a wife and a girlfriend on the side. I don't need to be number three."

"Finnick Odair?" Prim asked. "He's not married."

All eyes turned to the young girl.

Prim explained, "He's Peeta's friend. My brother-in-law. He comes around sometimes with his friend Johanna. But they are definitely just friends."

"Are you sure they're just friends?" Annie asked.

"Yeah. Jo's a lesbian."

Annie felt herself simultaneously relaxing and growing anxious. She opened the door and demanded, "Who are the flowers for?"

Finnick grinned. "The roses are for my grandmother. My grandpa got her a dozen long-stemmed red roses every year for Valentine's Day. I took over when he died." He looked through the window at their audience and then back at Annie. "The tulips are for my friend Jo. We've never had relationships on Valentine's Day and usually hang out and get drunk and whine about being single."

"And you let me believe they were romantic?" She bristled.

"You assumed. And I didn't correct you. I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I have a pizza on its way to my apartment and some beer in the fridge. If you're interested."

"I don't know you." Annie pointed out.

"True." Finnick chuckled and nodded. "But I can promise I'm not a bad guy."

"I…"  
He held up his hands in surrender. "I understand. I can call and change the order for pick up. We can go to the park and have a picnic. Public place and we can still be alone. What do you say?"

She looked toward her friends behind the glass, all of them looking on anxiously. She laughed. "All right." She hurried back inside and told Madge, "I'm going with him. Can I call you later to make sure I made it home?"

"I'd appreciate that. Or at least that you're at his place and you're safe." Madge amended. "Have fun."

Annie blushed as she walked back outside to Finnick. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
